<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Day by Supreme_Distraction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689373">Just Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction'>Supreme_Distraction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of the Empress of Alcamoth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Domestic, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Melia and Tyrea spend the day the way they usually do—at least in the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Talco | Tyrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of the Empress of Alcamoth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission for Valasania the Pale over at Fanfiction.net and a loose sequel to Mental Health Day. It's set after the events of Future Connected and a few weeks after Mental Health Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melia only ever sat on the throne for the sake of appearances. The humongous throne room was just too drafty to be comfortable, thus the Empress's first order of business during the rebuild had been to add an adjacent room where she could loosen her stiff, uncomfortable robes and hide from her advisors while she got some actual work done.</p><p>It was the place where she spent most of her time and she'd taken painstaking precautions to ensure that only a select few knew of its existence, much less how to gain access.</p><p>The Empress's secret chamber was located directly behind the high-back throne and the gap between the wall and the actual panel that slid away was so miniscule that even Melia had trouble spotting it sometimes. The actual opening mechanism was beneath one of the torches high up on the columns lining the walkway; tug on that and the door opened silently. That and the fact that the throne was large enough to obstruct one's view of the chamber even if they managed to accidentally open it, coupled with the sixty second timer that caused the panel to slide just as silently shut had made the room one of Melia's best kept secrets.</p><p>One would think that there were some hidden riches within its protective enclosure, but to Melia a moment's reprieve in the face of her hectic schedule was the greatest treasure. Fiora had helped her see that when she had visited some weeks ago. Melia smiled fondly. Speaking of which, the blonde was due for another visit. As promised, she had secured tickets for the Alcamoth Opera House and they were going to spend the evening together. If things happened to end up like they had the last time, well...</p><p>Melia busied herself with the stack of papers before her to distract herself from the blossoming warmth in her cheeks. They weren't a couple now because of it; this wasn't some sordid romance story where the couple last seen cuddling in the closing scene ended up together forever. What they had shared was beautiful and, quite frankly, exciting, but Fiora had her own life and Melia's grew ever-busier as the rebuild continued. There was no way she could ask the blonde to put her heart on the line again, only to have her run into the same issue of time and attention she had encountered in her relationship with Shulk.</p><p>No matter what her feelings were on the matter, Melia's duty as Empress was to serve the people of Alcamoth. Wasn't that what Tyrea was always saying?</p><p>The panel slid open to reveal a silver-haired woman of average height with broad wings jutting proudly from the crown of her head. The clothing she wore was form-fitting and made primarily of leather, coupled with thigh high boots that made long, slender legs seem even longer. Tyrea stepped inside quickly and the panel slid shut. She lowered herself to one knee and the room was filled with the sweet, subtle scent of orchids. "I have returned, Lady Melia."</p><p>'<i>Speak of the devil…'</i></p><p>Diminutive Melia had to use a stepladder in order to reach the torch. For Tyrea, it was as simple as flapping those large, gorgeous wings at the crown of her head... Melia snuck a glance at the wings in question, her own drooping almost as though apologizing that they weren't the lavender-gradient pinions worthy of envy.</p><p>Tyrea cleared her throat, the silence between them having gone on for much longer than was comfortable, and Melia started, embarrassed that she had been caught ogling another High Entia's wings. It was on par with eyeing up some other parts of the woman that were also fuller and more pronounced...</p><p>Melia shook her head as she attempted to reign in her thoughts. "Welcome back."</p><p>"Thank you." Tyrea rose, her expression bemused. "When the guards could not locate you, I figured you would be here."</p><p>"Did you need something?"</p><p>"Just your company."</p><p>Melia began straightening her paperwork at once, happy to comply with the invitation. In swearing her fealty to the current empress, Tyrea had proven to be not only a valuable asset, but a steadfast friend. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks, what with Tyrea's recent assignment, and it would be nice to spend some time together.</p><p>...</p><p>Tyrea lived in the villa to the rear of the palace, alongside the other members of Melia's advisory staff and some nobility. She was free to decorate as she pleased and Melia found it fascinating that the monochromatic palette the High Entia had chosen was accented with pastel shades. It was uncharacteristically cute of Tyrea— something Melia didn't dare point out to the proud woman.</p><p>"Can I get you something to drink?"</p><p>"Water is fine. Thank you." Melia smiled gratefully and took a sip... and then a draught when she realized how thirsty she was.</p><p>Tyrea brought her another glass, dark eyes watching intently. "You need to take better care of yourself."</p><p>It was a conversation they'd already had before and not one worth revisiting. Tyrea tended to be overly protective, with good reason, and it usually didn't bother Melia. "How was your trip?"</p><p>"Tch." For a moment, Tyrea seemed like she wanted to argue her point, but instead she said, "I was able to recruit more hands to help with the rebuild. There are also some artisans who wish to open businesses in town. I advised that they speak with urban planning when they come to Alcamoth."</p><p>Despite her somewhat prickly exterior, Tyrea could talk a Nopon into believing it was Homs. There was something about her that made you want to listen—an attribute that made her well-suited for her position.</p><p>"Excellent. I'm happy to report that we're on schedule here and will be able to move onto phase two within the projected dates."</p><p>"Wonderful," Tyrea said, her tone distracted. "But enough about work. How are you?"</p><p>"Fine." She hadn't planned on saying much else, but dark blue orbs bore into her until she continued grudgingly, "I didn't get as much done today as I would have liked..."</p><p>"Well, that won't do. I'll tell you what: after I get changed, I'll make us dinner and we can put our heads together."</p><p>"Oh... Actually, I have plans."</p><p>Tyrea's eyebrows drew together and she went very still, a faraway look in her eyes as though she was mentally consulting the empress's day planner. Finally, she said, "I don't recall any meetings or dinners scheduled tonight, but I could be wrong."</p><p>She knew she wasn't. Tyrea's mind was as sharp as a steel trap and it was just one of the many things that made her an excellent advisor. "This outing has nothing to do with work. I'm seeing a show with a friend at the Alcamoth Opera House. You remember Fiora, don't you?"</p><p>The statement was met with a blink and not much else. Melia fidgeted self-consciously. Was it so unbelievable that she was going out for fun? She supposed given how she'd had her nose to the grindstone before the blonde had last visited it was a fair assessment.</p><p>Finally, Tyrea said, "Have fun. I will have two guards posted once you arrive."</p><p>"That won't be necessary—"</p><p>"I insist," Tyrea said firmly, her tone brooking no argument.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div><p>The seats were packed. Melia was actually surprised by how many High Entia were in attendance as she and Fiora made their way up to the balcony. She felt completely at home amongst the affluent and well dressed, but she could tell the blonde was a little overwhelmed by it all.</p><p>Melia gave the hand she was leading Fiora by a squeeze. "Are you excited?"</p><p>"Yes." Fiora smiled, though she fidgeted nervously. "Thank you again for coming with me."</p><p>"It's my pleasure."</p><p>They found their seats and settled comfortably. They had showed up early and there was still another fifteen minutes or so before the lights would be lowered. Melia took another look around the room and recognized some of the courtiers from the palace amongst the attendees.</p><p>"Mel."</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>Fiora leaned in, gesturing for Melia to do the same. "I'm pretty sure you're being followed." The blonde gestured surreptitiously to a High Entia in a suit and another all dolled up in an elaborate gown. She had a sharp eye; Melia recognized both as palace staff.</p><p>"Those are my babysitters for the night."</p><p>Fiora arched an eyebrow. "We didn't need an escort the last time we went out."</p><p>"Yes, well, Tyrea thinks it foolish of me to leave the palace without one."</p><p>The familiar name made Fiora's eyes widen. "She's here? Now?"</p><p>Right... Fiora hadn't been present when the High Entia had her change of heart and rescinded her promise to kill Melia. There really wasn't time to explain as the opera house staff began herding patrons to their seats, and the overhead lights dimmed, so the empress just smiled reassuringly and said, "She's changed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div><p>Now that the west wing of the palace had been refinished, Melia had ample space for overnight guests. After bidding Fiora a goodnight and kissing the blushing blonde's temple, Melia headed back to her room. As she approached the central staircase, the High Entia remembered that she wasn't alone.</p><p>"... You two may leave now. You're dismissed."</p><p>It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but the guard duo simply smiled apologetically as they had each time before. They had given her some space when she'd asked for it, at the least, but their silent presence was grating. What was it going to take to shake these two? Melia strongly suspected Tyrea's orders had been to do everything short of tuck the empress in for the night.</p><p>Sure enough, when Melia got to her room the door opened to reveal Tyrea. A single nod and both guards bid them a good night and departed. It was vexing to think that Tyrea's orders took precedence over hers, but then again Melia knew what it was like to be on the woman's bad side.</p><p>"Welcome home. I trust there were no issues?"</p><p>Melia shook her head. "Other than those two hovering like Skeeters? No."</p><p>"Better safe than sorry." Tyrea's expression was impassive. "How was the play?"</p><p>"It was lovely. They'll be in Alcamoth all month; we really must go see it."</p><p>"As you wish." Tyrea inclined her head, the very image of a loyal retainer.</p><p>Melia frowned at the unusual formality. "Is something wrong, Tyrea?"</p><p>"Perhaps I'm just tired. Goodnight."</p><p>Tyrea brushed past Melia without a backwards glance and the empress stared after her. The High Entia tended to be more of a stickler about security, but that didn't explain her behaviour. Rather than question it, the silver-haired woman returned to her room. She really just wanted to peel out of her dress, take a bath, and go to bed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div><p>"Empress, please sign these."</p><p>"Lady Melia, don't forget your luncheon with the chancellor."</p><p>"Empress, just a moment of your time please...!"</p><p>"Empress?"</p><p>Melia's head was spinning; she had been tugged in so many directions at once. A warm hand steadied her and the presence at her side could be none other than Tyrea. At once, the building pressure in her temples abated and the High Entia straighten her spine. "Let's take a quick recess."</p><p>"B-but Lady Melia, these forms are due by this evening."</p><p>"And what are we to do about the temporary displacement of citizens caused by construction?"</p><p>At that last question, a muted roar rippled through the room as everyone began talking at once. Just like that, the building headache returned and Melia sighed.</p><p>The flat of Tyrea's hand came down on the table with enough clamour to startle the gathering into silence. "The Empress has called a recess. Gather yourselves and return here in fifteen minutes." She glared at anyone who looked as though they might dare to protest and you could have heard a pin drop as, one by one, they shuffled out of the room.</p><p>Melia smiled gratefully once the dust had settled and she was able to breathe again. Tyrea didn't return the expression, though there was a softening of serious, beautiful features that made the empress's chest tighten curiously.</p><p>...</p><p>During the luncheon, Melia kept stealing glances at Tyrea. It wasn't difficult to do so, considering the High Entia sat right next to her at the head of the table, but it was difficult to maintain for any period of time when every noble within shouting distance at the massive table wanted her attention.</p><p>Tyrea's posture was impeccable; the way she juggled delicately eating her meal, making polite small talk with the elderly High Entia at her elbow, and also prompting Melia any time her memory failed her regarding the identity of the stuffy courtier fore her was nothing short of impressive. It was nearly impossible not to compare herself to the older High Entia and on more than one occasion, Melia realized that Tyrea would make an excellent—</p><p>"Empress, it's such an honour." The handshake was far too emphatic and Melia didn't miss the sharp look Tyrea flashed in the man's direction that resulted in his swift disengagement.</p><p>"Thank you, Veron. It's a pleasure to see you."</p><p>"Lady Melia, when can we expect a visit?"</p><p>"The Empress is unable to travel until reconstruction is finalized in Alcamoth," Tyrea responded without missing a beat.</p><p>All eyes went to her, as they tended to, but the High Entia didn't seem inclined to offer any more information. As the others returned to their separate conversations, Melia found herself staring again. They say absence made the heart grow fonder, so perhaps that was why she was looking at Tyrea in a new light? There was no way she had always been this statuesque.</p><p><i>Or,</i> a little voice suggested, <i>maybe it's because you've been made aware of the fairer sex thanks to that blonde Homs.</i></p><p>In her distractedness, the silver-haired woman totally forgot to eat.</p><p>...</p><p>It was a beautiful day and a crying shame that it had to be spent indoors. Melia turned to Tyrea, thinking to ask if she'd like to go to the beach their next free morning, only to find that she was alone. When had the older woman managed to slip away? She'd been right beside Melia only a moment before.</p><p>"Here." Tyrea had returned just as quickly and quietly as she had left and in her hands were provisions better suited for a soldier than an empress. She chuckled when Melia snatched the roll from her and began to tear into it ravenously before catching herself. "I told you that you need to take better care of yourself."</p><p>"I know..." Melia's wings drooped.</p><p>"I say these things because I care." Tyrea hesitated, then reached out and took Melia's free hand in hers. She held it for only a heartbeat before she placed distance between them once more. "I apologise if I come off as overbearing."</p><p>"Only a bit." Melia smiled teasingly.</p><p>Tyrea sniffed, feigning offense. "You weren't supposed to agree."</p><p>This was a vast improvement over the weirdness between them the night before. Melia felt happier than she had in days—as though a weight had lifted from her shoulders. It wasn't until just now that she realized how much Tyrea's opinion of her mattered.</p><p>Dark blue eyes glinted with repressed mirth, as though the two were sharing a secret. Their warmth coupled with the perfectly sunny atmosphere created by the sun overhead and the greenery of the garden they were walking through encouraged the empress to lower her guard. The first words out of her mouth and the persistent thought that had been rattling around her skull all morning was: "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you're beautiful."</p><p>She hadn't and they both knew she hadn't. There were rules dictating how one in Melia's position should interact with their subordinates. No one ever bothered to write them down, but somehow everyone knew and abided by them. Though your vassal may know you better than most, that knowledge was used as a reference to measure your physical and mental health and not for personal gain; small talk was permitted, but only the one-sided variety during which a vassal was to listen; maintaining distance, both physical and emotional, from the person of power is paramount—and so on.</p><p>If anyone cared to compile such a list, Tyrea could be the poster child for she had always been the model of subordinate behavior. Melia suspected that was why the mildly inappropriate remark was met with stunned silence.</p><p>Melia had half a mind to apologise, but that seemed rude. Laughing it off doubly so. Instead, she stood awkwardly, wishing Tyrea would do what she did best and fix the empress's stupid mistakes.</p><p>"Mel! There you are." Relief made Melia smile a little more brightly than she would have normally and Fiora skidded to a halt just short of them, glancing between the two High Entia. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?"</p><p>"Not at all. Are you packed for your trip?"</p><p>Green eyes lingered on Tyrea, who Melia couldn't see out of her peripheral. "Yes. Thank you so much for your hospitality, L-Lady Melia."</p><p>Was Tyrea's presence the reason for the sudden formality? Melia laughed. "Please, it's just Melia. And you're welcome here any time, Fiora."</p><p>"Excuse me." There was sudden movement at her side, the agitated rustling of feathers, and, by the time Melia turned to look, Tyrea was halfway across the courtyard.</p><p>"Visit soon, okay?" Melia embraced Fiora, her gaze trained on Tyrea's swiftly retreating back.</p><p>The blonde nodded, eyes wide. "Did I do something wrong...?"</p><p>"We're late," Melia lied before even realizing she intended to. She wasn't sure how to explain Tyrea's sudden departure, but the tension she'd left lingering was unmistakable.</p><p>Melia hustled after Tyrea and was surprised to find her waiting in the entryway to the meeting room. Then, it occurred to her that where she had been standing with Fiora was within line of sight of where Tyrea currently leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. So she had been keeping an eye on her ward, even after storming off like that...</p><p>"Why did you run off?"</p><p>"I gave you two some space," was the curt response.</p><p>"I wanted to formally introduce you two."</p><p>"I'm not interested." Dark blue eyes met light blue and Melia encountered the full force of the ire that smouldered beneath her courteous act. "You would do well to mind who you associate with, Empress."</p><p>There it was again: that forced formality disguising hostility. But more troubling than that was the implication. "You forget we're both of Homs descent..."</p><p>"Tch." Tyrea's gaze flicked over Melia's head and the displeasure the empress had witnessed disappeared behind a mask of pleasantness. "Your nobles have arrived. You should go ahead."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"It's best I remain here." Tyrea inclined her head towards the open doorway. "Go on."</p><p>Melia took a step towards it, spurred on by that commanding tone, but still she hesitated. "Tyrea—"</p><p>"Go." Her wings were drawn in tight against her head, the set of her shoulders tense.</p><p>...</p><p>Melia wasn't paying much attention to the proceedings, her mind elsewhere.</p><p>
  <i>/"You would do well to mind who you associate with, Empress."/</i>
</p><p>What had Tyrea meant by that? She knew, at once point, that the High Entia-Homs hybrid had rejected her lineage, but those days, like her homicidal attempts on Melia's life, were behind her.</p><p>"A moment of your time, <i>Lady</i>Melia?"</p><p>The sardonic tone was met with tittering and Melia blinked, her attention shifting back to the present. Talonyth was a High Entia courtier with an unfortunate habit of undermining the Empress's decisions and he was standing over her, his large, impressive wings half furled in a grand display of his largeness.</p><p><i>'Like an avian creature trying to prove its mating potential.'</i> The thought made Melia smirk and the High Entia scowled. "I'm glad you can laugh at a time like this, while we await your decision with baited breath."</p><p>"I apologise. What were you asking?"</p><p>"You know, I've been reading up on half-bloods." His tone was almost friendly. "Apparently they have a diminished mental capacity when compared to pure blood High Entia. Should I speak more slowly for you?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Tyrea. Just the sight of her, regardless of how things were between them right now, was comforting. She must have slipped inside despite what she had said earlier, her sense of duty far stronger than any vexation.</p><p>"Ah. Here comes the empress's guard dog."</p><p>"Say that again. I dare you."</p><p>"As if I fear some low born half-blood."</p><p>Melia snapped out of her reverie, an ugly feeling coiling beneath her breast. Picking at her faults was one thing; she was used to it by now. But bringing Tyrea—intelligent, fiercely loyal, gorgeous Tyrea—into it?</p><p>"Enough. Both of you."</p><p>Tyrea's hands balled into fists at her sides, trembling with thinly veiled rage as she stood down as ordered. Her illustrious feathers were ruffled, making her wings seem larger than they actually were, and Talonyth's lay flat in response despite his snide demeanor.</p><p>Naturally, he couldn't let this matter go without having the last word—not when he seemed so small in comparison to a half-blood. "That's right, pooch. Tuck your tail between your legs and run back to your mistress."</p><p>
  <b>*Smack.*</b>
</p><p>The collective gasps that rippled through the room were almost drowned out by the rush of blood in Melia's ears, fueled by her quickly beating heart. She didn't even remember moving towards Talonyth and, judging by his expression he hadn't seen her coming. His face was exceptionally pale, as though the blood had drained out of it, save the steadily reddening hand print that stood out clearly on his cheek.</p><p>"Guards!" Tyrea rested a hand on the small of Melia's back as the armed High Entia stationed at the entrance hustled in and took control of the situation. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Melia nodded. She was hot all over and her hands shaking. "Remove him from my sight."</p><p>"W-wait, Lady Melia! Let's not be hasty."</p><p>Normally his silver tongue would have made her relent—something Tyrea frequently and vocally disagreed with behind closed doors. This time when she looked at Talonyth and remembered the filth he had slung at Tyrea, an icy calm settled over her.</p><p>"You're right." Melia waited until she saw relief brighten his expression before continuing, "You are permitted a single visit to the villa to gather your belongings, after which you will be arrested on sight if you enter the palace grounds."</p><p>Talonyth began to babble, his voice breaking in his panic, and at a gesture from the Empress of Alcamoth he was removed bodily from the room. In the tense silence that followed, Melia breathed a sigh of relief. And, for the first time, she saw fear-borne respect in the eyes of the remaining High Entia courtiers.</p><p>"Let's go," Tyrea said softly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div><p>Melia and Tyrea were dead tired as they stumbled towards the villa. Tyrea had purposefully kept Melia occupied until the messy business of extracting Talonyth, kicking and screaming, had been completed and the scorned noble was out of their lives for good. It had been a long day, to say the least.</p><p>Melia didn't miss the way the older High Entia seemed to find reason to touch her—her lower back, her elbow; innocuous places that wouldn't have stood out if Tyrea had made a habit of doing so before today. She didn't want to question it for fear of agitating Tyrea, and instead obediently helped prepare dinner. Between the two of them the task took no time at all and soon they were sitting down to a hot meal.</p><p>Melia's stomach released a howl, as though to remind her how long it had been since she'd eaten, and Tyrea laughed.</p><p>"Enjoy." There was such unguarded affection in dark blue eyes... Melia put her fork down, prompting a questioning look.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"You were right. I've been too soft and there's no room for that sort of weakness in my position. Today got out of hand because of my inaction and here you are cleaning up after me as usual."</p><p>Tyrea didn't respond right away, nor did she look at Melia. Finally, she asked, "Why now?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I've watched you let that man talk down to you with a polite smile on your face for months now. Why was today the final straw?"</p><p>"Because he wasn't just talking down to me."</p><p>Tyrea blinked. Then, understanding dawned on her face and she sighed. "Oh, Empress..."</p><p>Melia flushed. "What?"</p><p>"That's just your soft heart speaking again. You did it because you wanted to protect me and not because it was in the best interest of your dominion."</p><p>"Oh..." Well now she just felt foolish.</p><p>Melia was surprised when Tyrea began to laugh, a musical sound that made her smile despite herself. When her mirth had subsided, she said, "Thank you."</p><p>"For?" She was having a hard time keeping up with Tyrea's thoughts.</p><p>"Defending me."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me for that. You're always doing the same for me."</p><p>"It's my duty."</p><p>Melia deflated a bit. "Is that all?"</p><p>"No... Of course not. You are important to me."</p><p><i>Ba-bump.</i> "Tyrea..."</p><p>"You said I was beautiful earlier." Her uncertainty showed in the set of her brow and the way long fingers picked at the tablecloth. "Did you mean that?"</p><p>"Of course!" Melia stilled Tyrea's hand with her own. "I would never lie to you, Tyrea."</p><p>Tyrea balled her hand into a fist, refusing to look at the other woman. "Then why would you... I thought..."</p><p>Both statements trailed off without end, leaving Melia uncertain of their meaning. "You thought...?"</p><p>"I swore to you that I would serve you and I am happy to do so until the day I die." Tyrea's wings fluttered, unable to conceal her anxiety though her tone was even. "I forgot that I am not a tool, but a woman. A woman with her own feelings and desires."</p><p>Desires? Melia's mind zeroed in on that single word. She didn't mean... Couldn't mean...? "Tyrea—"</p><p>"I pushed them down for the good of Alcamoth because I knew you were unattainable. At least for me," Tyrea soldiered on. "I'll admit I was somewhat surprised to find that you had any interest in women, though that's my fault for not asking in the first place. Because we are friends, right? And friends talk about these sorts of things."</p><p>"O-of course," Melia said, not certain of where this change in topic was going.</p><p>"That Fiora girl is also your friend. And yet you chose to share all of yourself with her, but not with me."</p><p>How did she...?</p><p>"It wasn't a conscious decision. It just sort of... Happened," Melia protested. It sounded lame in her own ears.</p><p>"Then you would do with anyone what you did with her?"</p><p>Melia snatched her hand away, her face heating. "How dare you. Why would you say something like that?"</p><p>"Because I'm trying to make sense of this." Finally, Tyrea looked at her and Melia's heart constricted at the sight of the anguish in dark blue eyes. "I am your right hand; sworn to serve you. Am I not good enough to satisfy the Empress?"</p><p>There was no mistaking what she meant now. Melia's jaw went lax as she stared and Tyrea met her gaze unflinchingly. Within dark orbs was a new light—no, that wasn't right. Within dark orbs was a light that Melia now recognized, for it had been simmering there from the very moment they'd stopped being adversaries.</p><p>Tyrea, the very epitome of a loyal retainer, wanted her.</p><p>...</p><p>The food sat, forgotten, on the table as Melia lead Tyrea by the hand towards her bedroom. The empress had spent many a night there while Tyrea crashed on the couch and part of her wondered now how the High Entia had had the self-control to maintain a platonic distance between them. Even now she was dragging her feet, weak protests leaving her in a hushed voice.</p><p>"I didn't mean to overstep my place."</p><p>"You didn't."</p><p>"Don't feel as though you owe it to me because of what I said."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Your kind heart will be your undoing. First a Homs and now your advisor?"</p><p>Here Melia had stopped, turned, and without missing a beat, planted a firm kiss on full lips. She'd intended to say something meaningful regarding race and status and how they didn't matter afterwards, but found herself unwilling to disengage. Warm, soft lips parted to allow a surprised intake of air, and Melia took full advantage of the gap, her tongue twisting against Tyrea's. As the kiss deepened, Melia pushed the taller woman's back against the wall, fingers fumbling with the buckles that secured her leather outfit. It took far longer than she would have liked to unbuckle the corset-like top, but once she had she was rewarded with access to warm twin globes.</p><p>"Lady Melia..." The throaty plea sent a shiver down Melia's spine and she pulled away from Tyrea's lips in favour of leading her into the bedroom.</p><p>The circular bed that awaited them was neatly made with crisp white sheets and Tyrea released a startled yelp when she was pushed down onto it. Her expression was almost coy as she crossed her arms to conceal her chest, her gaze searching—as though she still wasn't sure this was actually happening. Melia shed her heavy formal robe and undergarments, baring her nubile frame and dispelling any doubts.</p><p>Dark blue eyes widened and Tyrea bit her lip so hard Melia was afraid she'd break the skin. "Gods..."</p><p>"No... Just Melia." She smiled playfully as she got into bed and straddled the older High Entia's hips.</p><p>Tyrea claimed Melia's lips, hands eagerly touching every inch of skin they could. Melia mewled, the gentle contact setting her senses ablaze, and tilted her head back as Tyrea's lips peppered kisses along the column of her throat and then down between her breasts. As Tyrea nuzzled between full swells, Melia reached out and touched the two beauties she'd been eyeing for some time now: those soft, supple wings jutting from the crown of Tyrea's head.</p><p>The older woman shuddered, a startled moan leaving her as Melia traced her fingers along the length of silken feathers. "What are you— Mm…!"</p><p>"I take it you haven't paid too much attention to these?" Melia crooned, rubbing their base firmly. It was considered offensive to touch the wings of other High Entia except in an intimate setting and most didn't have the sensitivity a half-blood's did, to Melia's understanding. It was just a hunch, but she stroked soft lilac feathers a little more firmly and was rewarded with a low sound. "How does that feel, Tyrea?"</p><p>To be the calm, controlled one for a change was intoxicating and Melia nuzzled sleek plumage. Tyrea was unexpectedly cute, not that Melia had ever imagined being in such a position, and it made the empress want to ravish her.</p><p>As if reading her mind, Tyrea grabbed Melia's hand, guiding it between her thighs. She had managed to remove her one piece entirely and the slick flesh that Melia's fingers encountered was clean shaven. Tyrea shuddered as Melia slicked warm excitement along her labia, dipping between her lower lips to enter the velvety depths of her sex.</p><p>"Melia…!"</p><p>The silver-haired High Entia started up a steady pace, her fingers curving slightly to hit a spot that made Tyrea see stars. The husky sounds the older woman made caused Melia's sex clench eagerly and she buried her face in Tyrea's bosom, lavishing attention on dusky nipples and pebbled areolas. Long legs wrapped around her as Tyrea rocked her hips fervently, a litany of throaty cries escaping her.</p><p>"I'm going to—!"</p><p>Melia claimed full lips, swallowing a shrill cry of ecstasy as her partner tensed and shuddered. She waited until Tyrea stilled, a satisfied grin spreading across her face, before attempting to remove her fingers, but as she did so, she felt Tyrea's inner muscles twitch and the older woman whimpered as another tremor rippled through her.</p><p>"Relax," Melia soothed, wriggling slender digits until Tyrea's sex relinquished its hold.</p><p>"Ah…!" Dark blue eyes were unfocused. "A-apologies. It's been far too long."</p><p>Melia kissed her soundly, a delighted smile curving her lips as she did so. "I'm happy I was able to please you."</p><p>With a playful growl, Tyrea flipped Melia onto her stomach, her hands finding purchase in places that the empress hadn't realized were sensitive. She squirmed, a hot flush suffusing the apex of her thighs as the length of Tyrea's body blanketed over hers. "That wasn't very nice of you… Taking advantage of my wings like that."</p><p>Tyrea's voice was a low, teasing purr and her teeth stung possessively at the curve of Melia's shoulder.</p><p>"All's <i>*Mm*</i> fair in love and war."</p><p>"Is that right, Empress?" The firm grip on the base of her right wing made Melia whimper and Tyrea tugged. "On your knees."</p><p>Unable to resist the command and the electric arc of pleasure that shot along her spine as Tyrea manhandled her wing, Melia got onto all fours. She flushed, the unfamiliar position exposing her to Tyrea's dark gaze, and the older woman released her grip in favour of tracing her fingers along Melia's spine. When she got to the full curve of the empress's buttocks, she gripped and kneaded them.</p><p>"Tyrea..." Melia glanced over her shoulder, pouting, her sex aching for friction.</p><p>"Apologies, Melia." Tyrea said her name with such relish, the younger woman couldn't help but shiver.</p><p>Tyrea wasted no time finding Melia's entrance, her fingers slipping easily inside with the help of the wetness that had leaked out and left a sheen on slender thighs. Melia cried out, dropping her face to the sheets and arching her spine to open herself up to Tyrea and the High Entia rewarded her with hard, fast thrusts that made her toes curl and her eyes roll back. It was the exquisite pain-pleasure of a hand returning to the base of her wing and yanking that sent Melia over the edge with a cry.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div><p>A low rumble interrupted the lull that had fallen over the intertwined High Entia. Melia grumbled as the older woman stirred.</p><p>"Would you like me to reheat dinner?" Tyrea asked, stroking sweaty silver tresses away from Melia's temple.</p><p>Melia could barely move, she was so hungry. She felt fantastic otherwise, her body humming with pleasant energy. "Please?"</p><p>Tyrea's lips quirked at the corners and she pressed a kiss to Melia's temple. "As you wish."</p><p>Melia swatted the older woman on the rear as she stalked by, hunger of a different kind rearing its head at the sight of all that bare flesh. "Hurry back."</p><p>After a quick recharge, she was eager to pick up where they had left off. She had already made up her mind that she would have her schedule cleared tomorrow morning for an unprecedented sick day. It was Tyrea's job to take care of the empress, after all—which meant the older High Entia would be staying right there in bed with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>